Sweet November
by evenstar62442
Summary: Lupin finì di sparecchiare il tavolo con un colpo di bacchetta, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato a Tonks che si trascinava stancamente, strusciando i piedi per terra, verso il divano del salotto.


Sweet november.

Lupin finì di sparecchiare il tavolo con un colpo di bacchetta, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato a Tonks che si trascinava stancamente, strusciando i piedi per terra, verso il divano del salotto. La vide appoggiare una mano sul bracciolo di pelle screpolata del divano e poi farcisi cadere lentamente sopra, attenta a non fare movimenti bruschi, con una smorfia e un sospiro. Le si avvicinò mettendosi distrattamente la bacchetta nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni babbani che indossava al posto della veste da mago, quando le fu dietro le passò le braccia attorno al collo, chinandosi per essere alla sua stessa altezza e posandole un bacio sulla guancia.

- Come va tesoro? Sei stanca?

- Sì, mi fa male la schiena, ho le caviglie così gonfie che non posso più mettermi altro che queste assurde pantofole, - rispose lei indicandosi le sformate ciabatte azzurrine che indossava. – Per non parlare di… queste, - aggiunse indicandosi il seno abbondante che tirava i bottoni della camicetta che indossava aperta sulla pancia. – E non ti azzardare a ridere Remus, è colpa tua! – finì lei girandosi con il broncio verso il marito che stava sorridendo, ascoltando le lamentele che da qualche mese erano diventate una costante delle loro serate in famiglia.

- Tesoro credo che anche tu ci abbia messo qualcosa non credi?

- Uhm può essere, ma non è una buona scusa, - mugugnò tirandolo in modo che facesse il giro del divano e si andasse a sedere di fianco a lei. Quando le fu vicino si spostò in modo da appoggiare la schiena contro il suo torace, Lupin la circondò con le braccia mettendo le mani aperte sul suo addome.

- Come si comporta questa sera la piccola Isy? – chiese sussurrando le parole direttamente nell'orecchio di Dora.

- Il piccolo Matt, - precisò lei. – Non fa altro che tirare calci da tutto il pomeriggio, credo che abbia proprio voglia di uscire a conoscere il suo papà.

Lupin rimase qualche attimo in attesa, non avevano voluto sapere il sesso del loro bimbo, così Remus, convinto che sarebbe stata una femmina, aveva preso a chiamarla Isabel, mentre Dora, convinta ovviamente del contrario, aveva cominciato a chiamarlo Matt. Alla fine sentì distintamente quello che poteva essere un piedino che gli batteva contro il palmo della mano destra. Sorrise sentendo una stretta che gli serrava il cuore, amava quell'esserino ancora senza nome più della sua stessa vita, passava ore con la mano sulla pancia di Dora, per cercare di carpirne un movimento, un calcio, un minimo spostamento, felice che a lei questo non desse fastidio; voleva cercare, per quanto fosse umanamente possibile, di non perdersi un attimo di quella gravidanza, geloso di ogni istante.

- L'ho sentito.

Tonks mise le mani sopra quelle del marito, intrecciando le dita con quelle di lui e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi fino in fondo le sensazioni che stava provando, conscia che mai più nella vita si sarebbero ripetute. Capitava a volte che avesse paura, paura per il parto, paura di non essere una brava mamma, paura di svegliarsi un giorno e scoprire che tutto quello altro non era che un bellissimo sogno, quando questo succedeva le bastava guardare Remus, farsi stringere tra le sue braccia, per sapere che sarebbe andato tutto bene: con lui si sentiva al sicuro.

- Vi amo, - lo sentì sussurrarle all'orecchio, prima di sentire il contatto tra la guancia ruvida di Remus e le sue labbra che cercavano le sue. Interruppe il bacio con una smorfia di dolore, all'improvviso uno spasmo le tolse il respiro, costringendola a buttare l'aria fuori con un gemito. Si tirò a sedere di scattò, lasciando andare le mani di Remus per stringersi l'addome.

- Dora che cosa succede? – lo sentì chiedere da dietro di lei, avvertendo poi la pressione della sua mano sulla spalla. – Non saranno…

- Contrazioni? E come faccio a saperlo? Non ho mai partorito, so solo che fa un male terribile, - gli rispose lei, cercando di concentrarsi sul disegno del tappeto per non svenire.

Lupin non fece caso alla risposta secca, scattò in piedi e si accucciò davanti a lei. – Come stai adesso? E' passato?

Dora riuscì a fare un sorriso tirato. – Tutto bene, è passato, - disse riappoggiandosi al divano, fissando l'espressione preoccupata di Lupin e sentendosi in colpa. – Mi dispiace di averti spaventato amore.

Lui scosse la testa. – Io sto bene, credo che tu ne abbia abbastanza solo preoccupandoti di voi, senza pensare anche a me, - le rispose sorridendo. – Vado a prenderti un bicchiere d'acqua, non ti muovere di lì.

Dora annuì, reclinando la testa indietro per appoggiarla sul cuscino del divano, passandosi una mano sulla fronte e sentendo che la paura ritornava ad ondate ad assalirla. Quando Remus tornò dalla cucina lei aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, le si sedette di fianco passandole a sua volta la mano sulla fronte e tra i capelli, per poi appoggiarle le labbra sulla guancia.

- Vuoi andare a letto?

- Sì per favore, non ce la faccio più, - rispose aprendo gli occhi e fissandoli in quelli di lui. – Ma se la tua proposta nasconde secondi fini toglitelo dalla testa, - aggiunse ridendo.

- E io che avevo giusto in mente un paio di giochetti…

- Ma che scemo che sei, - rise dandogli una spinta sulla spalla. – Piantala e aiuta tua moglie e tuo figlio ad alzarsi piuttosto.

Lupin scattò in piedi e tese le mani a Dora. – Signore, - rispose marcando la "e " finale. – Non vuoi andare al San Mungo?

- No, non ancora, manca ancora una settimana alla data prevista, magari non era nulla, adesso sto bene, e anche lui, ha ripreso a muoversi come un grillo.

Remus le cinse la vita con un braccio, sorreggendola, e l'aiutò a salire le scale che portavano al piano di sopra, dove era sistemata la camera da letto; passando lanciò una rapida occhiata alla porta verniciata di fresco di un neutro giallino, su cui spiccavano un paio di orsacchiotti sorridenti. Di nuovo sentì una stretta al petto e sorrise pensando che, da lì a qualche giorno, ci sarebbe stata un'altra donna nella sua vita. Arrivati in camera aiutò Tonks a stendersi a letto e poi si coricò vicino a lei, girato su un fianco in modo da poterla guardare, di nuovo allungò la mano e la appoggiò piano sulla pancia della moglie. In breve un piccolo calcetto arrivò sul suo palmo, si spostò in modo da avvicinare il volto al pancione. – Buona notte piccola Isy, - mormorò prima si posarvi un bacio. Si tirò su per fare altrettanto con la mamma.

- Se questo bimbo avrà personalità multiple sarà colpa nostra, lo sai vero? – chiese Dora, ridendo e attirando il volto di Remus vicino al suo.

- Starà benissimo non ti preoccupare, non permetterò che capiti nulla né a lui, o lei, né a te.

- Lo so, - rispose lei baciandolo.

Si addormentò tra le sue braccia, ma fu svegliata da un'altra contrazione, i suoi movimenti svegliarono anche Remus. – Un'altra? – chiese con tono preoccupato vedendo l'espressione di dolore sul volto contratto della ragazza.

- Sì, ma mi hanno detto che è normale averne nell'ultimo periodo, basta che non siano troppo ravvicinate.

Lupin lanciò uno sguardo all'orologio che teneva sul comodino, i numeri brillavano beffardi nell'oscurità indicando che erano le 23:30. – Mezz'ora tu come la consideri? – chiese tra il preoccupato e il divertito.

- Non può essere passata solo mezz'ora, - gli rispose lei agitata. – Remus dimmi che mi stai prendendo in giro. Non è passata solo mezz'ora. Vero, - riprese sempre più sull'orlo del panico. Non poteva essere arrivato il momento, non adesso, doveva prepararsi all'evento, entrare nell'ottica di passare una giornata d'inferno, non poteva iniziare così, senza un minimo preavviso, una settimana prima del previsto. Che fretta aveva di nascere? Possibile che lì, al calduccio e al sicuro, suo figlio non stesse comodo?

- Dora calmati ti prego. Guardami, - le disse fissando i suoi occhi e non permettendole di lasciare il contatto visivo. – Respira, calmati. Va tutto bene.

- No che non va bene, sto per avere un bambino, ti rendi conto?

- Certo amore, ma erano nove mesi che sapevamo che sarebbe successo, giusto?

- Non ti mettere a fare il professore adesso. Non ci provare neanche.

- D'accordo, d'accordo, calmati. Ci sono qui io, adesso ti porto al San Mungo, - disse lui, stupendosi della calma che sentiva dentro di sé. Si alzò dal letto prese un borsone e con un colpo di bacchetta ci fece finire dentro qualche cambio per Dora, poi le andò vicino. – Adesso chiamo i guaritori così ti aiutano a smaterializzarti in ospedale va bene?

Dora lo fissò con uno sguardo che lasciava intendere che dal suo punto di vista avrebbe potuto chiamare anche il ministro della magia in persona, se questo avrebbe voluto dire arrivare in ospedale in fretta e tutta intera. Lupin mosse rapidamente la bacchetta nell'aria in modo che le scintille dorate che ne scaturivano disegnassero la sequenza numerica 4357 e attese l'arrivo dei guaritori sedendosi sul bordo del letto, dalla parte di Dora, tenendole la mano tra le sue. In meno di due minuti con uno schioccò secco apparvero nella stanza due persone, indossavano un camice bianco con due bacchette incrociate ricamate sulla tasca di destra. – Qualcuno ha chiesto il nostro l'intervento? – chiese uno dei due, fissando Remus, che nel frattempo si era alzato.

- Mia moglie è incinta, ha le contrazioni, - spiegò lui tranquillamente.

- Ogni quanto?

- Mezz'ora, - rispose lei con una vocetta acuta che faceva intendere come, al contrario del marito, non fosse per niente tranquilla.

Il guaritore sorrise, evidentemente più rilassato. – Non c'è fretta allora.

- Non c'è fretta? Come sarebbe che non c'è fretta? – riprese Tonks mantenendo il tono acuto e spaventato.

- Non volevo correre rischi smaterializzandomi con loro, e sul Nottetempo… - tentò di spiegare Remus ignorando la moglie e guardando i guaritori.

- Non si preoccupi, ha fatto bene a chiamare noi. Stia tranquilla signora, ne avrà ancora per qualche ora prima di entrare in travaglio, - le sorrise.

Tonks abbozzò una smorfia che voleva essere un sorriso, non sapendo neanche lei se la notizia appena ricevuta le facesse piacere o meno.

- Venga, - disse il guaritore che non aveva ancora parlato, avvicinandosi a Tonks e aiutandola ad alzarsi. – Deve solo stare rilassata e tenersi a noi, andrà tutto bene e saremo al San Mungo in un attimo.

- Rem? – chiese lei fissandolo.

- Vai con loro io ti raggiungo subito con la borsa.

- Non fare scherzi Remus Lupin, non provare neanche a non farti trovare lì.

Lupin sorrise, come anche i due guaritori. – No, stai tranquilla, arrivo, - disse vedendola sparire in uno schiocco. Prese la borsa e in breve anche lui scomparve dalla stanza.

Riapparve nell'atrio del San Mungo e si diresse con passo sicuro verso il reparto maternità, aspettandosi da un momento all'altro un crollo emotivo: si era aspettato di essere agitato, sull'orlo del panico in un momento simile, invece stranamente era calmo e abbastanza rilassato. Svoltò in un corridoio dipinto di un allegro color pesca con delle lampade magiche che proiettavano ovunque arcobaleni sulle pareti e sul soffitto, di tanto in tanto si sentiva il pianto di un bambino e nel percorso incontrò un neomamma, che passeggiava tranquillamente con in braccio un fagottino azzurro. Finalmente arrivò in sala travaglio, vuota ad eccezione di una agitatissima Tonks, nel bel mezzo dell'ennesima contrazione.

- Ti… ti sei fermato… a prendere… un caffè? – sbottò tra gli sbuffi quando lo vide entrare.

- No, un cappuccino e una brioche, ne volevi una anche tu? – rise avvicinandosi a lei e le prese una mano, Dora si affrettò a stritolarla con la sua in una stretta ferrea. Remus non disse nulla, sedendosi di fianco a lei. – Cosa ti hanno detto?

- Che sono più avanti dei previsto. Tuo figlio ha proprio voglia di uscire, ma che fretta ha?

- Tua figlia è come la sua mamma, non riesce a stare ferma un minuto.

- Rem? – disse lei tornando stranamente ad un tono sommesso.

- Dimmi.

- Se fosse una metamorfomagus anche lei ti dispiacerebbe?

- Certo che no, anzi ne sarei felice.

- Sarebbe più difficile da seguire, mia mamma te lo può garantire.

- Non mi interessa che sia una metamorfomagus o no, che sia un maschio o una femmina, l'importante è che stia bene, il resto non conta amore.

- Neanche a me importa. Scusami.

- Per cosa?

- Per tutte le cose che ti dirò questa notte, lo so che ti tratterò male, Rem.

- Stai tranquilla adesso, cerca di riposarti.

Passarono le successive tre ore: mentre Dora si stava lentamente abituando all'idea di dover partorire entro la fine della nottata e quindi cominciava ad aspettare, quasi con ansia, la contrazione successiva, desiderando quasi che fossero più ravvicinate, in modo che la cosa finisse in breve tempo; Remus diventava via via più agitato con il passare delle ore. Stava lentamente cominciando a rendersi conto di cosa realmente stava per succedere, una nuova vita completamente indifesa sarebbe dipesa da loro in ogni minimo dettaglio della sua vita, e se non aveva alcun dubbio sul fatto che Dora sarebbe stata perfetta nel ruolo di mamma, un senso di inquietudine gli attanagliava le viscere, salendo e scendendo ad ondate, talvolta così forte da togliergli il respiro, al pensiero che lui, un licantropo, da lì a poche ore sarebbe diventato padre.

In tutti quei mesi, anche se questo pensiero tornava ad affacciarsi ciclicamente nella sua coscienza, lo aveva sempre ributtato indietro, troppo felice della notizia che Dora gli aveva dato per volersi preoccupare di un futuro così lontano come la data della nascita; quei nove mesi erano stati il suo futuro e, adesso che erano finiti, la calma che lo aveva accompagnato, e che gli era stata così utile per tranquillizzare la moglie, lo stava lentamente ma inesorabilmente abbandonando per lasciare spazio al panico, puro e semplice.

Fu distratto dai suoi pensieri da una stretta decisa che Dora dette alla sua mano, intrappolata fin da quando erano arrivati in ospedale in quella della ragazza; sobbalzò rendendosi conto che la nuova stretta era stata decisamente prima di quanto si aspettasse. Alzò gli occhi per fissare quelli arrossati di Tonks.

- Questa è stata vicina, - gli disse come se avesse letto nei suoi pensieri.

Lui annuì senza dire nulla, tornado a farle la solita domanda.- Come ti senti?

- Bene, tutto sommato, pensavo peggio, ma credo di essermi abituata all'idea ormai. Non vedo l'ora si vederlo.

- Vederla, - la corresse lui, stando al loro giochetto, ma senza sorridere, con tono di voce basso.

- Remus stai bene? Sei pallido, - chiese Tonks quando, dopo averlo guardato bene in volto, si era resa conto che il marito aveva assunto un colorito che poteva tranquillamente competere con quello delle lenzuola candide del suo letto, inoltre aveva gli occhi sbarrati e lo sguardo perso nel nulla.

- Cosa? Oh, certo io sto bene, - le rispose lui, riprendendosi un po', vedendo il suo sguardo preoccupato.

- Mi fa piacere saperlo perché mi si sono appena rotte le acque.

- Cosa? – disse Lupin schizzando in piedi e fissando attonito Tonks che faceva un smorfia e si portava le mani sull'addome. – Che fai? Non spingere!

- Io no, è lui che spinge.

- Stai lì vado a chiamare qualcuno.

- E… dove diavolo… vuoi che … vada in queste… condizioni? – chiese lei sbuffando e continuando a stringere i denti per il male.

- Ehm, sì ok, vado.

Pochi attimi dopo lo vide tornare con un guaritore al seguito che si avvicinò a Tonks, visitandola rapidamente prima di farle un sorriso rassicurante. – Sembra che il bimbo abbia proprio una gran voglia di uscire. Ci siamo: la portiamo di là in sala parto, - le disse cominciando a spingere il letto fuori dalla camera.

Remus aveva fatto in modo di rimanere indietro, si chinò con l'intento di salutare la moglie, per lasciarla nelle mani del guaritore, quando lei gli afferrò la felpa, strattonandolo in modo che li seguisse. – Dove credi di andare Remus Lupin? Non avrai pensato di…, - si interruppe sentendo una contrazione in arrivo.

- Resista qualche attimo ancora, non spinga anche se le verrebbe naturale, il tempo di arrivare di là, - le disse rapidamente il guaritore, ma mantenendo un tono calmo e rassicurante, che aveva imparato a mantenere sempre, dopo in anni di quel lavoro.

- Non.. ti azzardare… a lasciarmi… da sola adesso! – finì Tonks sempre tenendo il maglione di Remus e costringendolo a seguirli piegato in due, con il volto vicino a quello della moglie.

- Ma… tesoro non so se… non vorranno avere gente in torno…

Ma bastò una rapida occhiata al guaritore per rendersi conto che le cose dovevano essere cambiate parecchio da quella notte afosa di luglio, passata con James e Sirius nella sala d'attesa del reparto maternità del vecchio ospedale, in una forse non tranquilla, ma di sicuro asettica, attesa della nascita di Harry.

- Sua moglie ha ragione, non la può lasciare sola adesso, vedrà alla fine sarà contento di poter vedere la nascita di suo figlio!

- Figlia, - rispose meccanicamente lui mentre la realtà di quello che stava per accadere gli pioveva addosso come una doccia gelata. Era finita l'epoca dei mariti radunati in attesa, a girellare per stanzine linde e ordinate, bevendo litri di caffè e fumando decine di sigarette, solo lontanamente consci di quello che succedeva a pochi metri da loro, tenuti debitamente lontani da tutto. Ora si erano chiariti i ruoli, se la mamma doveva passare mezz'ora a patire le pene dell'inferno per dare alla luce l'agognato pargoletto, il papà aveva il dovere di starle vicino e farsi distruggere ogni falange delle mani, nell'attesa che il lieto evento si verificasse.

- Remus! – Tonks gli lanciò un'occhiata fulminante, lui arrossì lievemente prima di rispondere.

- Certo che no, tesoro. Sono qui, - disse, decretando il suo destino.

Entrarono in sala parto proprio nel momento in cui un'altra contrazione stava iniziando, in pochissimo tempo Tonks fu sistemata sul lettino, mentre un'altra guaritrice si sistemava davanti a lei. Lupin prese posto di fianco al letto, sempre tenendole la mano.

- D'accordo ora può spingere alla prossima contrazione che sente arrivare.

Tonks annuì, in breve sentì di nuovo una fitta all'addome.

- Spinga! - le disse la guaritrice, andandole vicino.

- Hai sentito amore, spingi, - le ripetè Lupin, se possibile ancora più pallido di prima.

- Ho sentito, sono incinta non sono sorda, - gli rispose lei con uno sguardo assassino. Fu quello sguardo a sbloccare Remus, se per quelle poche ore di attesa i ruoli si erano invertiti, adesso sentì che tutto stava tornando al suo posto: lei era di nuovo quella spaventata, lui quello che manteneva il controllo. Un po' di colore riapparve sulle sue guance e la mano, che fino a quel momento era rimasta inerme a farsi stritolare, diede a sua volta una stretta, non forte, ma decisa. Tonks parve accorgersene e per un attimo Remus vide nel suo sguardo gratitudine, durò pochissimo perché in meno di due secondi aveva di nuovo serrato gli occhi, impegnata nella spinta.

- Ci siamo, vedo la testa. Un'ultima spinta e dovrebbe essere fatta.

Remus schizzò in piedi, cercando di sporgersi per vedere, Dora aveva tenuto in grembo il loro bambino per tutto quel tempo, adesso sentiva di voler essere lui il primo a vederlo, non era un atteggiamento generoso nei confronti di Dora, ma sentiva che era giusto così, e anche la ragazza se ne accorse, perché lasciò la mano che stringeva, prontamente sostituita da quella di una infermiera.

- Ci siamo, - sbuffò la ragazza.

- D'accordo. Spinga.

Lupin rimase a fissare la scena osservando la testolina che si faceva spazio nel mondo, seguita dal resto del corpo: un corpicino minuscolo, rosso e grinzoso. Trattene il respiro fino a quando non sentì il primo vagito venire emesso da quell'esserino, che sembrava troppo piccolo per produrre un suono così assordante, poi rilasciò il fiato in uno sbuffo, lasciando che un'unica lacrima gli scivolasse sulla guancia. Tornò vicino a Dora che giaceva esausta: gli occhi lucidi e arrossati, i capelli che le ricadevano scompostamente sul volto e un sorriso orgoglioso che le aleggiava sulle labbra; fissava la schiena dei guaritori che si affollavano attorno al neonato, per assicurarsi che stesse bene.

- Sei stata bravissima, - le disse Remus posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

- Sta bene?

- Benissimo, - sentì rispondere a un guaritore. – Ecco qui! Siamo pronti per andare da mamma e papà, - riprese mentre prendeva in braccio un fagottino da cui emergeva solo il volto, ancora arrossato e urlante. Remus si diresse verso di lui e prese per la prima volta in braccio suo figlio, poi si avvicinò al letto, chinandosi per deporre il piccolo vicino alla mamma, che lo guardava adorante.

- Amore ti presento Isabel, - disse appoggiando la bimba tra le braccia tese di Tonks.

- E' una bambina.

- Sì, ti dispiace? – chiese Remus con un tono di voce a metà tra il dispiaciuto, sapendo che lei voleva un maschietto, e il raggiante, rendendosi conto che il suo desiderio di avere una bimba era stata esaudito.

- Neanche un po', - rispose lei fissando la figlia, che finalmente si stava calmando, lanciando solo ogni tanto qualche ultimo urletto. – E' bellissima vero?

- Te lo avevo detto, uguale alla sua mamma. Sentila, ha anche il carattere delle sua mamma, - rise Lupin andando a posare un bacio leggero anche sulla fronte della figlia, che aprì gli occhi, fissando con sguardo assonnato le due persone che le erano intorno, poi fece uno sbadiglio, addormentandosi tranquillamente tra i suoi genitori.

Quella sera Tonks non riuscì a convincere in nessun modo Lupin ad andare a casa, ma, essendo lei Auror e lui membro dell'Ordine della Fenice e quindi entrambi noti al personale dell'ospedale, ottenne un permesso speciale per restare lì. Isabel dormiva tranquillamente nella sua culla, di fianco al letto della mamma, mentre entrambi i suoi genitori erano seduti sul bordo, rapiti nella sua contemplazione.

- Adesso che non è più rossa e urlante sembra quasi un essere umano, - mormorò Dora, passando una mano lieve sul corpicino addormentato.

Lupin la guardò alzando un sopracciglio. – Anche prima sembrava un essere umano, il più bel essere umano che io abbia mai visto.

- Ah, quindi sono già passata al secondo posto? – chiese Dora ridendo dell'espressione che aveva assunto Remus, sapeva che adorava quella bambina, dal giorno in cui gli aveva detto di essere incinta.

- Non volevo dire questo…

- Lo so. Sarai un papà perfetto.

- Lo credi davvero?

- Certo, basta guardare come la stai fissando in questo momento.

- Lo spero, lo spero davvero tanto.

- Hai visto, sembra che abbia i tuoi capelli, - disse Tonks accarezzando la testolina che emergeva dalle coperte e pettinando dolcemente i capelli biondo cenere della figlia.

- A meno che non sia una metamorfomagus. I tuoi genitori quando lo hanno scoperto?

- Subito, all'inizio si sono spaventati molto, non avevano pensato ad una ipotesi simile, quando ho cominciato a cambiare colore di occhi e capelli si sono preoccupati, - rise lei. – Ci vollero cinque o sei anni prima che riuscissi a controllare le trasformazioni e non cambiare continuamente, ancora di più per sfruttarle come meglio credevo.

La bimba si mosse nel sonno scoprendo una manina, Lupin si avvicinò a lei e dolcemente le rimise la copertina a posto, sfiorò con la mano il palmo della piccola, accarezzandola, lei gli strinse il pugnetto attorno alla falange dell'indice, senza lasciarlo andare via. Remus rimase quasi senza fiato mentre Tonks al suo fianco sorrideva, posandogli la mano sulla spalla e stringendolo a sé. – Lo vedi, quella bimba di adora. Adesso però lasciala dormire tranquilla e coccola un po' tua moglie invece, - gli disse.

Lupin sfilò il dito dalla presa, Isy si stropicciò il volto con la manina, senza svegliarsi, e poi si rimise tranquilla, Remus abbracciò Dora, facendole appoggiare la testa contro la sua spalla e anche lei in breve tempo si addormentò.

- Allora siamo pronti? Abbiamo preso tutto? – chiese Dora a Remus, guardandosi intorno nella stanza, scrutando alla ricerca di qualche oggetto dimenticato in giro.

- No, abbiamo tutto. Tu hai la borsa, io la bimba… sì direi che abbiamo preso tutto. Sei sicura che non la vuoi tenere tu e io prendo la borsa?

- No, no. Non vorrei mai inciampare nelle scale, tienila tu, è molto più sicuro.

- Andiamo Dora, ieri l'hai tenuta in braccio tutto il giorno e non è successo nulla.

- Sì ma non c'erano pericolosi scalini disseminati per il cammino. Hai avvertito gli altri?

- Certo, ma ho detto a tutti che vi avrebbero mandato a casa in fretta e di passare direttamente lì.

- Ci aspettano un sacco di visite nei prossimi giorni, - disse Tonks abbassandosi verso Isy che si muoveva vispa nella carrozzina, puntando gli occhi azzurrissimi su tutto ciò che la circondava.

Preferirono prendere mezzi di trasporto babbani per il ritorno a casa, e per non correre rischi presero un taxi, al posto della metro; Isy passò il viaggio a fissare un'ape di peluches che Dora aveva fatto apparire e che adesso muoveva davanti alla bimba, che protendeva le manine per cercare di afferrare l'oggetto misterioso, facendo gridolini e sorridendo tutte le volte che riusciva a sfiorarlo. Alla fine si addormentò con il giocattolo appoggiato di fianco.

Appena entrarono in casa però la quiete venne stravolta, Isy, affamata, cominciò a piangere disperata, finchè Dora non la prese in braccio e le diede da mangiare, poi cominciarono le visite di tutti gli amici che, avendo ricevuto la notizia della nascita, volevano vedere la nuova arrivata.

Isy dopo aver lautamente bevuto il suo latte era scivolata in un sonno talmente profondo che neanche un orda di Weasley in sua adorazione, capitanati da una Molly che urlava ai figli di stare zitti, la svegliò, ma per i suoi genitori fu una giornata molto lunga, soprattutto per Dora, ancora un po' debole. A fine giornata, salutato anche l'ultimo ospite, si fece crollare sul divano, incapace di muovere un solo muscolo: in quel preciso momento sentirono le urla della piccola che, dopo una bella e riposante dormita durata quasi tutto il pomeriggio, pativa la fame del giusto. Tonks chiuse gli occhi, cercando di radunare le forze per trascinarsi in piedi, quando Remus le mise una mano sulla spalla, respingendola a sedere.

- Stai lì tranquilla, vado a prenderla e la porto giù, - disse dirigendosi verso la cameretta nuova, che avevano ricavato dal suo studio.

Dora gli sorrise, ringraziandolo e rimanendo a fissare la sua schiena finchè non scomparve al piano superiore; due secondi dopo era di ritorno stringendo al petto un fagottino rosa, che aveva miracolosamente smesso di piangere. Si andò a sedere di fianco a lei, porgendole una Isy sorridente che la fissava con due occhioni ambrati enormi; Tonks fissò la figlia a bocca aperta, senza prenderla in braccio.

Remus vedendo la reazione della moglie si spaventò. – Che cosa succede? – chiese riavvicinandosi la figlia al torace.

- I suoi occhi Rem.

Lupin li fissò agitato, cominciando a temere che fosse successo qualcosa di grave di cui lui non si era accorto. – A me sembrano bellissimi, come al solito, - rispose quando si fu accertato che non ci fosse nulla di grave, dando un bacio sulla manina protesa della figlia, che si agitava inquieta tra le sue braccia.

- Sono bellissimi, ma non sono come al solito, - riprese Dora perplessa dal fatto che lui non se ne fosse accorto. - Sta mattina erano azzurri, adesso sono ambrati.

- Ma no. Ieri erano ambrati come adesso, non li ho mai visti azzurri, ti sarai sbagliata.

- Sono sbadata, su questo non commento, ma almeno notare il colore degli occhi della mia primogenita, credo di riuscirci.

- Scusa. Sta mattina quando li hai visti azzurri?

- Quando mi sono chinata per dirle che avremmo avuto visite. E tu ieri quando li hai visti ambrati?

- Quando l'ho presa in braccio per la prima volta.

- Quindi azzurri con me e ambrati con te, - disse Tonks mentre un sorriso le si apriva sul volto, alzò gli occhi in quelli ambrati del marito, che ricambiò lo sguardo fissando gli occhi azzurri della ragazza, e quella che prima era solo un ipotesi divenne una certezza per entrambi.

- Piccola, sei tutta tua mamma, lo sai? – disse Remus dando un bacio sulla fronte prima alla figlia e poi alla mamma, che infine la prese tra le braccia, per darle da mangiare.

- Ti prego Isy, dormi, non ce la faccio più, - mormorò Dora appoggiando le labbra sulla testolina che si muoveva da tutte le parti, più sveglia che mai.

Remus si alzò dal divano, dove si era quasi appisolato, con un notevole sforzò di volontà. – Dammela, - disse protendendo le braccia e prendendo la bimba. – Vieni, andiamo su, tu ti metti a letto e ti fai una dormita, noi due, - disse fissando la piccola e parlandole. - Cerchiamo di addormentarci, va bene cucciola?

Si diressero verso la loro camera, Tonks si mise a letto e crollò addormentata in qualche minuto, Remus continuò ad andare avanti e indietro con in braccio Isy, cercando di farla addormentare cullandola, mormorandole qualche parola, alla fine si sedette sulla poltrona tenendola appoggiata contro di sé e accarezzandole lentamente la schiena.

Dora si svegliò nel cuore della notte, mosse una mano con l'intento di abbracciare Remus, ma quando si accorse che il letto di fianco a lei era vuoto si tirò a sedere, guardandosi attorno. Sentì il cuore farle una capriola nel petto quando vide Remus che dormiva sulla poltrona, con Isy tranquillamente addormentata in braccio. Si alzò lentamente, cercando di non fare rumore, cercò di prendere in braccio la figlia, ma lui continuava a tenerla stretta. – Rem? Rem? – mormorò.

- Uhm, - mugugnò lui.

- Lascia andare Isy, la porto nella culla.

Lupin si lasciò sfilare la bimba dall'abbraccio, ma non si mosse dalla poltrona, continuando a dormire, Tonks la portò nella sua cameretta, lasciando aperta la porta e facendo un incantesimo che avrebbe amplificato qualunque suono proveniente da quella stanza direttamente nelle loro, poi tornò indietro prese la mano di Remus. – Vieni a letto tesoro, - disse tirandolo in piedi e guidandolo verso il letto, lo fece sdraiare poi si sistemò al suo fianco, abbracciandolo. Sentì il suo braccio scivolarle dietro le spalle, stringendola e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra. – Ti amo, Remus Lupin, - mormorò piano chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la testa sul cuscino, vicino a quella di lui.

Fine.


End file.
